live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002)
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is a 2002 American epic space opera film directed by George Lucas and written by Lucas and Jonathan Hales. It is the fifth film to be released in the Star Wars saga and the second in terms of the series's internal chronology. Released on May 16, 2002, Attack of the Clones was one of the first motion pictures to be shot completely on a high definition digital 24-frame system. It garnered mixed to positive reviews from critics and was a financial success. The film stars: Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen and Frank Oz as Yoda. The film co-stars: Ian McDiarmid, Pernilla August, Ahmed Best, Oliver Ford Davies, Temuera Morrison, Anthony Daniels, Silas Carson, Kenny Baker with Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu and Christopher Lee as Count Dooku. Starring *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Natalie Portman - Padmé *Hayden Christensen - Anakin Skywalker *and Frank Oz as Yoda 'Co-Starring' *Ian McDiarmid - Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Pernilla August - Shmi Skywalker *Ahmed Best - Jar Jar Binks *Oliver Ford Davies - Sio Bibble *Temuera Morrison - Jango Fett *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Silas Carson - Ki-Adi-Mundi & Nute Gunray *Kenny Baker - R2-D2 *with Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu *and Christopher Lee as Count Dooku 'Cast' *Senator Bail Organa - Jimmy Smits *Cliegg Lars - Jack Thompson *Zam Wesell - Leeanna Walsman *Dormé - Rose Byrné *Dexter Jettster - Ronald Falk *Captain Typho - Jay Laga'aia *Watto - Andrew Secombe *Queen Jamillia - Ayesha Dharker *Boba Fett - Daniel Logan *Owen Lars - Joel Edgerton *Beru - Bonnie Maree Piesse *Voice of Lama Su - Anthony Phelan *Voice of Taun We - Rena Owen *Madame Jocasta Nu - Alethea McGrath *Hermione Bagwa - Susie Porter *Elan Sleazebaggano - Matt Doran *Lott Dod - Alan Ruscoe *Plo Koon - Matt Sloan *Cordé - Veronica Segura *Mas Amedda - David Bowers *Naboo Lieutenant - Steve John Shepherd *Clone Trooper - Bodie "Tihoi" Taylor *Senator Orn Free Taa - Matt Rowan *Senator Ask Aak - Steven Boyle *Kit Fisto - Zachariah Jensen *J.K. Burtola - Alex Knoll *Mari Amithest - Phoebe Yiamkiati *Oppo Rancisis - Jerome Blake *Eeth Koth - Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia - Gin *Saesee Tiin - Khan Bonfils *Even Piell - Michaela Cottrell *Depa Billaba - Dipika O'Neill Joti 'Uncredited' *Ahmed Best - Achk Med-Beq *Amanda Lucas - Adnama *Amy Allen - Aayla Secura *Anthony Daniels - Dannl Faytonni *Claudia Karvan - Sola Naberrie *Graeme Blundell - Ruwee Naberrie *Hayley Mooy - Pooja Naberrie *Jett Lucas - Zett Jukassa *Katie Lucas - Lunae Minx *Keira Wingate - Ryoo Naberrie *Kyle Rowling - Joclad Danva *Lily Nyamwasa - Stass Allie *Mary Oyaya - Luminara Unduli *Mimi Daraphet - Bultar Swan *Nalini Krishan - Barriss Offee *Nicole Fantl - Senator Lexi Dio *Orli Shoshan - Shaak Ti *Sandi Finlay - Sly Moore *Trisha Noble - Jobal Naberrie *Tux Akindoyeni - Agen Kolar Category:Movies Category:2002 Movies